<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>草莓兔与葡萄熊 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128269">草莓兔与葡萄熊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>熊吃兔子……大概吧？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>草莓兔与葡萄熊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文发于2020.02</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>熊吃兔子。</p><p>这是草莓兔一生下来就从自己父亲那儿听闻而来的坏消息，他有着家族引以为傲的香氛，自然是伴随着呵护与疼惜成长。他的草莓味道最为浓郁，是家族中最吸引人的幼崽，如他的同伴一样，草莓兔拥有一双红宝石般的眼睛，漂亮得又如同夏季汁水最丰富的莓果。他的父亲期盼着自己儿子未来的成长，因此还给他取了个名字，叫做基尔伯特，这可不一般，并不是每一只兔子都可以拥有名字，一般他们只会被用数字或者字母排序，再冠以自然的什么头衔，如“青草一”或“树枝C”之类的，只有未来的族长才会得到一个伟大的名讳。于是基尔伯特便在这样的关注与照顾下成长起来了。</p><p>回到开头所说的那句话：熊吃兔子。基尔伯特在接受教育的几年里时常听闻族中的老兔详细地描述熊这一天敌捕食猎物的场景，就好像他们都是九死一生这么过来的。起初基尔伯特还津津有味地端坐在树墩上听老兔们讲故事，时间久了便有了自己的疑问。他歪着头听村里的老兔一遍又一遍讲述老掉牙的内容，思绪早就飘到了这片森林之外，最后实在憋不住才开了口。</p><p>“那么这个‘熊’，会吃我们兔子的这种，到底长什么样子呢？”他这么问，没料到真的就把老兔们呛住了。他好奇地看着他们面面相觑地样子，猜想着老兔们口中所说的“熊”到底会是怎么一个吓兔的模样。长着可怕的獠牙？发着绿光的眼睛？基尔伯特害怕灵异事件，这是他可以想出的这个世界上最可怕的事情了！</p><p>“他们是棕色的，头上的耳朵与我们不同，是圆形的。体态很大，一眼就可以辨认出来/”这时村中唯一真正从熊掌底下逃脱的勇者兔开了口，他脸上的伤疤暗暗诉说着他光辉的过去。基尔伯特便将这些细节记在了脑中，与其他小兔一样，他开始跟着勇士兔一起学习如何保护自己的本领。</p><p>成兔礼在春天，能够获得独自外出的机会，基尔伯特终于可以接触到村外的世界，他想好好看看书本上展示出来的风景与建筑，那是在森林之外，更远更远的地方。他还有一个想法，说起这个基尔伯特就特别兴奋，他立志想要成为第一只屠熊的兔子！这将会比他的师父还要伟大！基尔伯特在心中这么鼓励着自己。于是他就背着小包出发了，全村的兔子都来送他，他挥别了自己另外二十六名兄弟姐妹与父母，正是走出了兔子村庄。</p><p>然而才出村落没有多久，他就察觉到自己身后多了一位尾随者。一开始他以为是自己那位爱操心的师父，后来走了许久却感觉那气息并不属于自己熟知的任何人。每当他要回头，那股奇怪的视线就立刻消失不见，可他却能闻到浓郁的葡萄香味。直到他走到附近的大树下，那气味的主人才现了身。</p><p>“你是谁？”“可以与我做朋友吗？”两只动物一起发出问话，基尔伯特上下打量着眼前的陌生动物，身形比自己大上不少，心中未免多了几分警惕。他一一确认着烂熟于胸的“关于‘熊’的特征”：有一双圆耳，确认；藏在身后的尾巴也比较短小，确认；体态较大，确认。可是无论基尔伯特如何检查眼前这个陌生动物，他仍旧不能将对方与“熊”挂上关联。他的皮毛是雪白，而非师父所说的灰棕，而他的眼神也并不凶狠，满眼无辜与可怜，软趴趴的。他甚至没有巨大的獠牙与尖锐的爪子！基尔伯特抓起面前动物的手掌仔细检查，确认无恙后才放了下来。况且他还有好闻的葡萄香味，那一定不是“熊”这种臭烘烘的生物，他这才放下了心。</p><p>“我叫伊万，我没有朋友，我是住在森林另一端的……呃，雪精灵？”名叫伊万的“雪精灵”——实际是熊，葡萄熊——开了口。他喜欢兔子，想与兔子这种可爱的小动物结交成为朋友，却总是被那些比他小的动物们形容成捕食者，上一次他试图拥抱一只软乎乎的草莓兔，还被对方一脚揣上了鼻梁。可是眼前这只小兔子明显刚成年，独自一人离开村落，却丝毫不惧怕他。伊万突然觉得有些希望。</p><p>“好吧伊万，我是基尔伯特，未来要去屠熊的兔族勇士，你可以为我做什么？我才能考虑是否要与你结交一段友谊。如果一切妥当，你我就即刻上路。”基尔伯特审视着“雪精灵”，他力气应该很大，可以帮他扛行李，他这么思索着。伊万却笑出声来，虽然这只兔子并不知晓自己的真实身份，他甚至之前都没有见过真正的熊，伊万就是他遇见的第一只，又怎么说要去屠熊呢？真是可爱又莽撞的小生物呀！于是伊万又更喜欢基尔伯特一点了。</p><p>“我力气很大，可以帮你扛行李。”伊万说出了基尔伯特心中期待的那部分，他太好猜了，心里所想全都写在脸上，于是他就一边拿走基尔伯特的背包一边往前走去，“况且我很熟悉这片森林，还可以为你做向导。”草莓兔就听话地跟在他的身旁，迈开他小小的步子，一蹦一跳地穿过树丛。</p><p>那么之后这颗小草莓就由我来亲手采摘吧，葡萄熊在基尔伯特看不到的地方舔了舔嘴巴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>